Pyaar aur Masti
by Cid abhivi lover
Summary: Thodi alag thodi interesting story suspense masti pyaar friendship sab milega kya abhijeet phle jaisa banega kya daya use maaf karega kya purvi ki shaadi vikram se hogi kya tarika vapas aayegi
1. Introduction

hello Ma kuch interesting story likhne jaa rha hu

toh first of all

me ff pe naya hu and me kafi dino se stories padh rha tha ff par toh mene socha ki me bhi story likhu

toh is story ke couple kuch is prakar se ha

abhijeet and purvi

daya and sherya

toh yeh main couples ha

aur abhirika fans nraj mat hona

kyoki tarika ka isme villain type ka role ha

toh jutte chpal mat marne lag jaana is chote se bache ko

anyways

**SO FIRST CHAPTER COMING SOON PLEASE DO MORE REVIEWS AND I HOPE****YOU WILL BE ENJOY THIS STORY,THANKS**


	2. Starting

**T****oh ****story kuch aisi ha ki abhi(abhijeet) aur daya in dono me ak galatfemi ho gayi jise ye dono ak dusre ko hate karne lage **

**In Kolkata**

**Abhi : **sir kaam complete ho gaya ab main

kal ki flight se Mumbai vapas chala jaauga

**Mukesh(ACP of Kolkata) :** thanks mr. abhijeet aapke vjh se jo durgs deal hone vali thi vo pakdi gayi

**Abhi : **Isme thanks kis baat ka ye toh mera farj ha

**In Mumbai**

**Freddy****(happy tone) : **sir abhijeet sir ka mission complete ho gaya ha vo kal mumbai aane vale ha

**Acp : **good news freddy abhijeet ke bina bureau adhura sa ho gaya tha

**daya(murmured) :** aa raha h vo pagal adhura nhi jaan chuti thi par kal aayega vo pagal huhhuh!

**Acp listened daya mumbling**

**Acp(angry tone) :** dhekho daya tum dono apni fight personal rakho bureau me tum dono fight karte hue nhi dhekhne chaiye Understand?

**daya : **yes sir

**He goes to his cabin for work**

**freddy(sad tone) : **sir phele jab Abhijeet sir

mission pe chale jaate the toh daya sir unka wait karte rehte the raat ko bhi sote nhi the hamesha abhi sir se phone pe baat karte rehte the aur ab daya sir abhijeet sir ke aane se khush nhi balki dukhi ho jaate h pata nhi inki dosti pe kiski nazar lag gayi

**Acp(sad tone) : **sahi kaha tumne freddy par kya kare destiny kab kya mod le le pata h nhi chalta

chalo ab kaam pe lag jaao

**Toh aakhir kaar aisa kya hua ki daya abhijeet se itna jayada nafrat karta h**

**kya abhijeet flight se sahi salamat aa jaayega toh jaane ke liye padhte rheye**

**AND DO MORE REVIEW SO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON, THANKS**


	3. Chapter-3 Suspense

**next day morning**

**phone rings**** on bureau vivek pick up the phone**.

**vivek** **: **hello cid bureau...thik h hum aate hain...

**Acp : **kya hua vivek

**vivek : **sir md road ke pass do lash mili hain

**Acp : **tum,daya,sachin,rajat aur kajal md road pe jao aur dhekho kya maamla hai

**Vivek,daya,sachin,rajat and kajal went at crime scene**.

**At Crime Scene**

**Daya : **kisne phone kiya tha

**One Man : **sir mene hi aapko phone kiya tha

Come and see here sir.

**They saw two corpses lying ****there.**

Daya** : **sachin aur vivek ache se lash ko check karo dhekho kuch milta hai ya nhi

**Sachin and vivek** **investigating the corpses**

**Sachin : **Sir ak lash ki id mili hai iska name karan hai aur ye koi call center me kaam karta hai

**Daya : **gud aur kya mila hai

**Sachin :** Sir aur toh kuch nhi mila par dusri lash ko dhek kar ye lag rha h ki isne karan ko mara h fir ise koi goli se maar diya

**Daya : **ab ye toh dr salunkhe sir hi batayege tab tak rajat tum baaki logo se puch tach karo

**Rajat : **yes sir

**At forensic lab**

**Dr salunkhe(stunned) : **aisa nhi ho sakta ... nhi ye nhi ho sakta... kabhi nhi ho sakta...

**Other side**

**Abhijeet came to Mumbai ****Airport. Then a**** person shoot abhijeet.Then that person ****gets away.. Abhijeet unconscious. There was a lot of bleeding**

**Some people call the ambulance. after some time ambulance arrive...**

**In hospital**

**Doctor : **yeh toh cid officer senior inspector abhijeet hai jaldi se cid ko inform karo.

**Nurse :** yes sir

**After this CID reaches the hospital** **and found that Abhijeet unconscious**

**Acp : **doctor ab abhijeet kaisa hai

**dr. : **dhekhiye abhi patient behosh hai aur mamla kafi serious hai agar use do ghante me hosh nhi aaya toh patient coma me bhi jaa sakta hain

**All officers shocked**

**Toh salunkhe ne aisa kya dhekha ki vo shock ho gaye**

**kya Abhijeet ko hosh aayega aur kisne Abhijeet ko goli mari**

**toh jaane ke liye padhte rahiye**

**and sorry for short chapter but ****i will try to increase word limit**

**And I will also write a story on kavi**

**Do RnR, THANKS**


	4. Chaoter -3 daya arrested

**sorry for late update but is baar chapter bada likha h isliye late ho gay****a**

**ab**** aage.**

**Sachin**(**in request) ****: **nhi doctor aisa mat boliye please doctor kuch kariye abhi sir cid ki jaan h plz doctor

**Dr : **dekhiye me kuch nhi kar sakta ab toh bhagwan hi koi cmatkaar kar sakte hai aap pray kariye sayad bhgwan aapki sun le

**All officers pray for abhijeet inculding ****acp**.

**freddy**(**praying)**** : **please bhgwan abhijeet sir ko bacha leegiye me pure 100 nariyal(coconut) chadauga

**Acp(Strongly) : **ak minute ye daya kha gya

**Vivek : **pata nhi sir jab daya sir un lash ke baare me investigation karne gaye the tab se dikhayi nhi diye

**Acp(Strongly) : **first of all pata karo ki abhijeet ko goli kisne maari aur daya kha gaya

**Vivek : **ok sir

**Acp : **freddy aur tasha tum yaha par rho abhijeet ka dhyan rakho

**Freddy and tasha : **yes sir

**All officers** **went except freddy and tasha**

**In bureau**

**Acp : **Is daya ka me kya karu jabse abhijeet ko goli lagi h tabse ye gayab h na hi phone utha rha h** (doubtfully)** khi daya ne hi toh abhijeet ko goli nhi mari

**Nikhil : **Nhi sir daya sir aisa nhi kar sakte

**Acp(Angrily) : **toh kya **daya ko dharti kha gayi ya aasman **kha gaya vo uski location trace ki

**Then Sachin comes to Bureau**

**Sachin : **Sir daya sir ki last location airport par trace hui

**Acp : **sachin,rajat aur kavin airport pe jaao aur evidence dhundo aur vivek aur kajal tum dono daya ke ghar jaake ache se investigate karo dhekho kya saboot milta hai

**Sachin,rajat,kavin went to the airport and **

**Vivek and Kajal goes to daya's home for investigation**.

**On other side**

**Unknown Man****(laughing) : **hahaha cid kya kaha tha acp ne ki jab tak Abhijeet aur daya cid me h tab tak cid ka koi kuch nhi bigad paayega... Dhek acp pradyuman aaj teri cid ka kya kya bigad liya mene r

**In bureau**

**suddenly Daya comes on ****bureau.Acp angrily glare**** at the daya**

**Acp****(angrily)** **: **Kaha pe the aur ye chot kaise lagi

**Daya was about to speak but Vivek came and said**

**Vivek : **Sir daya sir ke ghar me toh koi saboot nhi mila par hamne daya sir ke ghar ke aas pass kai sari shops me puch taach ki aur pata chala ki daya sir bohot gusse ma jaa rhe the

**suddenly Daya speak quickly **

**Daya(Angrily) : **kya..Vivek tumhari himmat kaise hui mere ghar me gusne ki vo bhi mujese bina puche

**Acp(Angrily) : **aawaz niche ak toh tum abhijeet ko goli maarte ho aur upar se bolte ho ki himat kaise hui

**Daya(shock) : **kya abhijeet ko goli lagi

**Acp(Angrily) : **jyada bano mat daya tumhari last location airport pe thi aur jab abhijeet airport se aa rha tha tabse tum gayab the

**Daya : **sir mene kuch nhi kiya aur mera mobile chori ho gaya aur baat h gayab hone ki toh...

**Daya was speaking further that Acp cut his talk**

**Acp(Clapping) : **Wah wah tumhari location airport pe mili toh mobile chori ho gaya mobile kya khud chal ke airport pe jaayega ha??

**Daya : **Sir muje nhi pata ki kaise mera phone airport pe pucha jaroor koi muje fasane ki kosish kar rha h

**Acp : **koi kosish nhi kar raha tumhe fasane ki balki tumne hi abhijeet ko maara h aur tumhara aur abhijeet ki toh ladai bhi hui thi na

**daya : **Maanta hu sir ki abhijeet aur mere becch me ladai thi par mene use nhi maara gussa tha aur hu bhi aakhir usne mere saath kiya hi aisa h

**Acp : **muje nhi pata ki tumhare aur abhijeet ke beech aisa kya hua tha par jo bhi hua choti si ladai toh nhi hui thi kuch bada hi hua tha aur uske chlte tumne gusse me use maar diy

**Daya(Angrily) : **kitni baar me kahu ki mene abhijeet ko nhi maara nhi maara

**Acp : **chillane se sach nhi badal jaayega..

Vivek arrest karo daya ko..

**Vive****k lowered his head : **sorry sir par me nhi kar sakta

**Acp : **nikhil..

**nikhil also lowered his head**

**Acp(angrily) : **koi nhi mat karo tum jhuka lo apne sar.

mere bhi haat h me khud kar luga ise arrest

**Acp arrested daya **

**daya : **sir...sir...mene kuch nhi kiya...mene nhi maara...

**But acp did not hear one of Daya**

**In hospital**

**Freddy : **doctor abhi sir ko kab hosh aayega

**Doctor : **dekhiye chinta na kariye ab patient me thoda improvement hai

**freddy(happy tone) : **toh abhi sir hosh me aa jaayege

**doctor : **hosh aa sakta h ab thode chances jayada hai

**On other side**

**Man 1: **boss ak achi khabar hai aur ak buri khabar

**Boss : **phle buri khbar sunao

**M****an 1 : **Abhijeet ko jaldi hosh aane vala hai

**Boss****(angry tone and slap the man) : **nhi... abhijeet ko hosh nhiiii aana chaaiyee kaise bhi karke use hospital me hi maar dalo

**Man**** 1**** : **ok boss

**Boss : **aur kisi ko shak nhi hona chaiye

**M****an 1 : **yes boss

**Boss(angry tone) : **abe yes boss ke bache achi khbar suna

**Man 1(quickly) : **daya ko arrest kar liya gaya

**Boss(villain smile) : **hahaha ab dhekna hogi shuru cid ki barbaadi

**A/N:So what will Abhijit get his senses**?

**Did Daya shoot Abhijit? Continue reading to known and ****the most important thing is that do review and then the next chapter will come,thanks.**


	5. should story continue?

Toh pichle chapter me kafi kam reviews mil rahe h muje

kya aapko story pasand aa rhi h ya nhi

kyo story continue rakhu

ya story change karu

reviews karke batao

so next chapter aapke reviews ke according aayega

thanks


	6. Taarika is back?

**Thanks for review the story continues ****now**.

**In bureau**

**All were doing their own work. suddenly two new**** officers come in bureau**

**One officer(to salute) : **hello sir inspector **sherya **on duty sir

**second officer (to salute) : **sir inspector **purvi** on duty sir

**All the officers were watching them****Acp : **welcome in cid bureau inspector sherya and purvi

**Freddy(confuse tone) : **sir ye kon hai

**Acp : **freddy ye new officers hain aaj se ye hamari team ma kaam karege

**Suddenly**** sachin comes in bureau**

**Sachin** **: **Sir hamne pure airport pe chaan been ki hai vha pe kai sare saboot mile hai

**Acp :** konse saboot

**sachin :** sir airport par daya sir ki watch mili h aur unki gun bhi thi vaha

**Acp :** mtlb ye sab daya ne hi kiya hain

**Sachin (quickly) : **nhi sir aisa bhi toh ho sakta Hain ki koi unhe fasane ki koshis kar raha ho

**Acp ****(angrily)** : kon fasane ki koshis karega use uski location trace aur jo jhgada hua tha abhijeet aur daya ke beech uska kya

**Sachin : **konsa jhgada sir

**Acp : **pata nhi ye dono hi jaane par maamla kafi serious tha

**Note: all officers including acp did not know what was the fight between them**.

**In hospital**

**Two persons secretly went into the cabin.**

**Suddenly**** a sound comes...aaaaahhhhhhaaa**.

**In forensic**** lab**.

**Dr salunkhe** **(feared and ****murmuring****) :** ye nhi ho sakta ...ye kaise ho sakta hai ..aakhir taarika jinda kaise ho gayi ..taarika vapas aa gayi... nhi. ... par taarika ke fingerprints is gun me kha se aaye...vo toh kabki mar chuki thi..agar vo aa gayi toh vapas se koi na koi planning karegi...fir se cid tut jaayegi...nhi muje kuch karna hoga...taarika ne pehle bhi cid ko todne ki koshis ki ...par me kya karu kuch soch shalukhe...

**so guys i know chapter itni jaldi khtam nhi karni chaiye thi par kya karu muje suspense rakhne me mza aata h**

**anyways first of all sorry for late update aur me chapter small islye rikh raha hu taki story padhne me maza aaye so sorry**

**plz maarana mat aur agla chapter jaldi aa jaayega Do Reviews, THANKS**


End file.
